The Day You Die
by Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker
Summary: Legolas cares for Frodo, but will he ever be able to admit it? Believe me, it is alot better than the summary. Rating may go up for later chapters. Please review.
1. Admitting

The Day You Die

Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I feel strange admitting it, even to myself, but there is no denying the truth. I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him my true feelings… 

I stand leaning against a tree, the wind blowing my hair. The rest of the Fellowship is asleep while I take watch. I like these times alone because they are so rare. Every other time someone else is awake, and there is hardly any quiet. 

I like the darkness, the quiet, the solitude. The stars twinkle brightly in the night sky, soothing me. The moon has disappeared behind a cloud or a treetop somewhere, so there is little light. That doesn't bother me, though, for being an Elf I can see well in the darkness. 

My eyes sweep over the sleeping Fellowship, resting on Frodo. My heart stirs with pity for him, for I know he has a burden greater than any of us could ever imagine. But perhaps it is not only pity that moves my heart. My gaze locks on Frodo's face, his dark hair framing his pale features. He is lovely, more so than you would think for a hobbit. I can no longer deny it to myself: I love him. 

Bill the Pony snorts and swishes his tail in his sleep. The noise startles me so much that I jerk my head towards him, pulling a muscle in my neck. (AN: I've done that…it hurts a lot! .)

"Ow!" I cry out softly, rubbing my sore neck. Aragorn must have heard me and woken up, for he silently pads over to me, asking what happened. 

"Bill the pony startled me and I jerked my head a little too hard. I think I pulled a muscle." I reply in answer to his question. 

"Try not to move it a lot for the next few days. It will be a bit sore, but I daresay you will live." Aragorn said, smiling gently. "Now let me take over watch." 

I obeyed, and lay down, but I did not sleep. I kept going over my feelings in my mind, hoping to better understand why I felt this way. 

'I wish I could figure out my feelings!' I thought. 'I am just so confused!' 

I was startled to find I was crying. I hurriedly wiped my eyes with my sleeve, hoping Aragorn had not noticed. Thankfully, he had not. Exhausted from that day's trek and mulling over my feelings, I finally fell asleep. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sorry this chapter was so short, but tell me what you think! If you like it, I'll continue. If not…I won't. *grins* Actually, I'm continuing anyway. I've had this idea for months and I've just been too lazy to write it. Hope you like! 


	2. Moria

The Day You Die

Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is…bad, but angst and rap music just don't mix. I skipped over a few parts in Moria. Don't sue me. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

We were to go to Moria. 

The name chilled my heart. I knew that it would be a bad choice. After Caradhras had defeated us, I knew we would end up in Moria, but I hoped against hope that we would find another way. Moria was an evil place.

I sighed and shouldered my pack. My heart was heavy with dread, for I had a feeling that one of our number wouldn't leave alive.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

We reached the doors of Moria too soon. Gandalf finally figured out the password—with a little help from Frodo, and in we went. Boromir took one look around and paled.

"This is no mine—it's a tomb!" he cried.

The rest of us, gazing about us, realized that he was right. I recognized the arrows in the Dwarfs' chests as goblin arrows. We were in grave danger. As a man, the company started out of the mine. Then something grabbed Frodo by the ankle. 

The Watcher in the Water!

"Frodo!" Sam cried, hacking at a tentacle. I shot arrows at the creature, hoping that it would drop Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir sliced tentacles off, and the creature let Frodo drop, right into Aragorn's arms. Everyone ran into the tomb, and I shot one last arrow right in the Watcher's eye. Then I followed the Company inside. 

The Watcher closed the doors behind us, caving in part of the entrance. We were trapped. 

Gandalf sighed. "It is a four-day journey to the other side. If we are lucky, our presence may go unnoticed." We had no choice but to follow Gandalf into the inky darkness.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"They are coming." Gandalf finished reading from the book of records and sighed. Just then a loud noise startled all of us. Pippin had accidently pushed a skeleton down the well, making a loud echoing noise. I closed my eyes in frustration. Now the goblins, orcs, or whatever other evil things dwelled here would be alerted to our presence. 

They are coming. Our fate would be just like the dwarves'—we would be cruelly murdered by the orcs of Moria. Aragorn and Boromir started to bar the doors. Boromir had just reported that the orcs had a cave troll. I knew it would be useless to bar the door, but I said nothing and passed Boromir and ax. 

The cave troll broke down the door with a crash. He swung a club at the hobbits, who scattered. I shot an arrow at the beast, and he lashed a chain at me. It whipped around towards my legs, and just in time, I leaped. The chain became tangled around a tall pillar, and I used this as an advantage. I ran up the chain onto the troll's head. I shot an arrow into its head, and it shook me off. 

The troll headed towards Frodo, who backed up into a corner and dropped Sting. I watched in a daze, heedless of the battle around me, as Frodo played hide-and-seek with the troll, finally getting speared. 

Frodo! I wanted to cry out, but my voice didn't seem to be working. I shot arrows at the troll, finally finding a weak spot: its mouth. The troll growled and lunged forward, crashing to the ground. It was dead. The orcs hurried away as fast as they could. 

I dropped my bow and ran to Frodo. He couldn't be dead! No, not sweet, dear Frodo! I fought back tears as Aragorn slowly turned the hobbit over. Frodo was alive! His hidden _mithril_ shirt had saved him from death. 

We needed to get out. The thought struck me suddenly, and like an arrow, pierced my heart. 

"We need to go!" I yelled, running. The Fellowship fled into Dwarrowdelf. Orcs surrounded us; too many to fight off. We were doomed. 

Then, for some reason, the orcs fled. I was filled with a vague fear, though I did not know why. Something was headed towards us, I realized, though too late. 

"Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" I cried, my bow dropping from my hand. We ran. The Balrog was coming ever closer, a demon of shadow and flame, the most deadly Elf-bane save the Dark Lord. We ran fast and hard, to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Please review! I'm sorry for the bad ending, but I need more ideas! If anyone is willing to help, email me at Fire_Arrow123@hotmail.com 


End file.
